ykwbs_creativityfandomcom-20200213-history
You Know Whats Bullshit? Profile picture attacks
This is... a THING!?!?!? Seriously!? Now we're all getting hurt over PROFILE PICTURES on something we LIKE!?!? Who looked at profile pictures and thought that harassing people over them would be OKAY!?!? If it's an inappropriate profile picture of some guy's dick or something, I can understand that, but ON A FRANCHISE WE LIKE!? F.. f... FUUUUUUUUUUU- * 3 minutes later* I mean, you have to be on some kind of mind-bending amount of PCP or cocaine or any other drug out there to ACTIVELY DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! I mean, we've had SEVERAL kinds of REALLY moronic abuse bullshit, like complaining about OCs being used in an actual series even though they were never INTENDED to be in an actual series (which still haunts me to this day, by the way), but now we have... profile picture abuse!? When did THIS become a shit-trend!? And you know what's worse than profile picture abuse!? Profile picture abuse that ISN'T EVEN RELATED TO THE MAIN SUBMISSION THEY ARE COMMENTING ON, especially if they START OUT NICE and then become DICKBRAINS THAT CAN'T GRASP THE CONCEPT OF ACCEPTANCE EVEN IF "ACCEPTANCE" WAS THEIR LAST NAME! "It's sad how he died and btw I saw what u wrote on sithvampiremaster27 pic on the problem-solvers and he sucks dick like u like r u 5 u have sonic on your profile dumbass!" Um, excuse me, but this is NOT what I would like to see on ANY "in memory of" picture, especially if it's unrelated! I mean, come to the fuck ON! It's JUST A PROFILE PICTURE! So what if I have Sonic on my profile, just because I like something YOU don't doesn't mean that you should be a complete and total FUCKWAD about it, especially if you're commenting on a dedication picture for Leonard Nimoy from Star Trek! Hell, just IGNORE the profile picture! How about THAT!? Doesn't it sound SO MUCH BETTER than making an idiot out of yourself by calling them out for NOTHING WRONG!? And you're attacking ANOTHER innocent deviant too!? WHAT FOR!? What has SithVampireMaster27 EVER done to YOU!? I don't see any crime against humanity committed by HIM! Is it because he made hate art for Problem Solverz!? If so, then that's just FUCKING STUPID! If he doesn't like Problem Solverz (a show I don't like either), then he hates Problem Solverz! SIMPLE AS THAT! If the profile picture attack wasn't stupid enough, then the profile picture attack WITH calling out another innocent deviant is blatant idiocy! The commenter, I ask you to go look at yourself in a mirror right now, see the kind of hatable person you made yourself out to be, and make yourself NOT A COMPLETE AND TOTAL TWAT! *takes a deep breath 3 times* Wow, that was the FIRST time I've EVER had to take even ONE deep breath, let alone THREE, on this show! If that's not an indication that something is TRULY Bullshit, then I don't know WHAT the fuck is! That's not just Bullshit, that's not even just FUCKING Bullshit, THAT'S COMPLETELY FUCKING BULLSHIT!!!!